A String Quartet
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: I’m not supposed to be feeling this way. I’m supposed to be in love with James. So I turn my head and immerse myself into him trying to make myself fall in love with the man sitting next to me and out of love with the man sitting across the hall.
1. Breakfast and Potions

_A STRING QUARTET_

_LILY: I'M SITTING AT_ the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with James' arm around me. Its breakfast and I have a plate of food in front of me. I take a cautious look across the hall and notice that he's not there. I give out a sigh of relief and begin to eat. But my hopes are up when he arrives a few moments later his arms around Narcissa. I feel my heart give a lurch of jealousy when she gives him a kiss before turning to her food.

I'm not supposed to be feeling this way for him. I'm supposed to be in love with James. So I turn my head and immerse myself into him trying to make myself fall in love with the man sitting next to me and out of love with the man sitting across the hall. He is talking about a new play to Sirius for the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin. His hair falls down in front of his eyes giving him a boyish appeal. I know this is supposed to make me think he is the most gorgeous man in the room, but I can't. Instead, I find my eyes traveling over to the Slytherin table to someone whose hair is slicked back, clear out of his face.

James asks me if he can have the rest of my toast. I nod to him, suddenly not feeling hungry. Jealous has encompassed my stomach. She is feeding him eggs now. When some spills onto his lips she moves into him and kisses them away. My heart is beating faster now and I can feel my face turning red. He glances over at me, with a look in his eyes. It's a look that tells me he's enjoying it. I take a deep breath in and look away from him around my table.

I slap my hand on James' upper thigh, which makes him jump about five feet in the air. He looks over at me, like he didn't know it was me who did that. I give him a mischievous grin and I watch his eyes fill with lust. I creep my hand over to the inner part of his leg as James puts his arm around me and pulls me closer to him. I run my hand up and down his leg, every time I move it higher and higher. He squirms a little, trying to keep his conversation with Sirius.

I hope he can see this, I think and I glance across the hall. He's watching. I give him a smirk that says, "I can do it too." He glares at me and turns away. I feel accomplished as I take my hand away from James' leg, but he clearly doesn't. I roll my eyes and put my hand back on his cock.

_LUCIUS: SHE'S WATCHING ME_ as I enter the hall. I don't have to see her when I enter, because I can feel it bearing into me. My arm is around Narcissa, and James' is around her. It's a mutual thing. As we sit down, I whisper sweet nothings into Narcissa's ear. She giggles loudly, kisses me and begins to feed me. I admit it is a bit awkward but that's Narcissa. She's always doing things like that.

Across the hall I see her bight green eyes and when we meet they turn away. I know I shouldn't feel the things I do for, but I can't help it. She captivates me, body and soul, and its impossible to escape. To my delight, Narcissa tells me we have double potions first thing with the Gryffindors. I smile as she puts a fork of eggs in my mouth. Some spills onto my lips and she licks it seductively kissing me in between. She gives a squeal of delight when I pinch her bum. Lily is staring from across the hall.

I give her a look as if to say, "You're not the only girl in the room." She narrows her eyes at me and focuses her attention to Potter. I watch as she puts her hand on his leg. She's not trying to hide what she's doing. She moves her hand around down there, making him squirm with anticipation. I watch them with daggers in my eyes. Who does she think she is? She smirks at me and I give her a glare once more before focusing back on Narcissa who is now feeding herself.

_Two can play this game_, I think as my hand dives to Narcissa's crotch. Her eyes widen and her fork clatters to the table, causing several people to glance at us. I give them a nasty look and they turn back to their food. But it's no use. She wouldn't be able to see from this angle anyways.

_NARCISSA: HE'S MY PARTNER_ in Potions. My heart leapt when Slughorn paired us up. I'm standing next to him right now. I can smell his cologne; something I know will be duplicated when we have finished making the Amorentia. I glance over at Lucius who is partnered with Evans before I focus back on him standing before me. I find myself imagining what he must look like with his shirt off. Tan, probably. Built, definitely. Firm, very. He notices me staring at him and I quickly turn the page in the book.

He gives me a sly smirk as he stirs the liquid in the cauldron. My heart fluttered and my face turned red. He sits down next to me telling me we'll have to wait a bit. He is so smart. I'm a ditz at all this potions. He's always been so good at it. My hand rests on the table and suddenly I am very conscious that his is close to mine. His pinky twitches and brushes mine. I watch as his hand slowly moves closer to mine until it's under his. I look over at him and give him a smile. He returns with a grin. Merlin, how much I want to kiss his lips is immeasurable. Hopefully Slughorn will give us an assignment that requires extensive research in the library.

His scent is powerful on me now that the Amorentia is almost complete. A lock of his hair falls across his face. It practically makes me melt. I watch as he writes his name on a label. His hand moves gracefully across the label. He hands it to me and I write mine down. After writing my first name and the line and a loop of my last name I find myself wanting to fill in the rest of his name. I look over at him, as he's watching me. He raises his eyebrows at me, and I reluctantly add another loop to make a B and I fill in the rest of my name.

Our relationship is a sensual one, one of feeling and passion. Not like the raunchy sex kind I have with Lucius. Though if Lucius, or my parents for that matter, ever found out the way I feel for this messy haired Quidditch player, I could kiss tomorrow goodbye. My parents would hate him. A Gryffindor _and_ a blood traitor, those were fateful strikes in our books. Sirius was already kicked out the family for that.

The potion is complete now, and I can feel the scent over powering me. My thoughts begin to cloud over as the sight of his lips begins to grow more and more tasty. I lick my lips as he stands up and pours the liquid skillfully into a flask. He caps it then hands it to me for a final inspection. He asks me if everything was all right. I have no idea what I am looking for as I raise the glass up to my face. I hand it back to him and our fingers touch, sending shivers down my spine.

_JAMES: TODAY HAS BEEN_ a lucky day for me. Someone must have slipped Felix Felicis in my pumpkin juice this morning, because everything's going right. First I get a hand job from Lily at breakfast, well like fifty percent of one, because my trousers were on. And then Slughorn read my mind and pairs me up with the person I wanted to be paired with. She's standing next to me now. We're making Amorentia well _I _am at least. The potion is starting to turn out. I know I'm doing it right because I can smell her perfume which makes her seem more close to me than she actually is.

She sits down and pretends to look at the book, but I know she's staring at me. Probably imagining what I look like naked, which I've done to her many times before. I smirk at her and she blushes and flips a page of the book. I stir the potion one last time and sit down next to her. I look at my textbook but I don't read the words. Our hands are close, almost touching. I slowly creep my hand towards her until mine has completely hid hers. She smiles at me and I grin back at her. Her skin is soft and delicate, compared to mine.

The potion's smell crashes down all around me, or is that just her I smell? I take out a label and a quill and begin to scrawl my name across it. She watches every stroke of my hand. Once finished, I hand the quill to her and she begins to write her name. Her hand flows smoothly across the paper. She has the writing of an angel. She pauses when she gets to her last name. I watch as she writes a P, and looks up at me. It is a thought that could never be, I know and she knows. Her parents would kill me if they knew I had laid a hand on her. I see the thought pass through her mind as she fills in the letter as a B.

I take the label and attach it to the flask. Then I pour a bit of the potion in the flask and cap it with a topper. I hand it to her and ask her if its ok to turn it. She holds it up and looks at it. She doesn't know what she's looking for, I know, but she pretends to anyway. It's kind of cute actually. She hands it back to me and our fingers brush. I take the flask up to the Slughorn's desk for him to grade it.

Standing next to me, at the same time handing in his potion, is Malfoy. I loathe him. He has the girl I want.

_A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I thought it was kind of a neat idea. I got it from the movie Closer. I'm thinking it'll be a oneshot, but if feedback is good and I get some more ideas then I might add on. Please review!


	2. Patrols and Quidditch

_A STRING QUARTET_

_JAMES: ITS 9_ _O' CLOCK _and I'm on Prefect duty with Lily. We spent the first half of our patrol making out in a broom cupboard but now we have separated and are walking down separate corridors. She left me wanting more, like she always does. I'm feeling pretty horny right now. Looking at the Marauders Map I see she's on the third floor. I take a glance at the dungeon and notice Narcissa is with Lucius. I have no idea what they're doing but I know it's not something I'd like so I fold the map up and put it back in my pocket. I decide to just skip out on the rest of my patrol and go back to the common room. Sirius, Remus and Peter are already in the dormitory when I get there. I join them and get ready to go to bed. The Quidditch game is tomorrow so I really should be getting some sleep.

After punching Sirius in the ribs to leave me alone, I finally get in bed. But I can't fall asleep. I just lay there, wide-awake. Peter's snores are now filling up the room. They are like waves crashing on rocks in a hurricane. I pull out the Marauders Map again and see that Lily is just returning to her dormitory. I smirk as I watch her dot. I see that Malfoy is in his dormitory probably sleeping soundly. I look in the dungeons for Narcissa's dot but I don't see it. I search through the other pages of the grounds and spot her on the lake. I stand up suddenly and peer out the window in our dormitory that overlooks that lake.

Sure enough I see her sitting on a bench alone. The moon is out and shining down on her illuminating her hair. She looks like an angel. I feel a sudden urge to go down there but I push it away. I need to sleep. We have the biggest game of the year tomorrow. I need to be well rested. But despite myself, I find myself sneaking out of the castle to and down toward the lake. She smiles when she sees me. I sit next to her and we kiss in the moonlight. She feels wonderful. I don't want the night to end.

_LILY: PREFECT_ _PATROL WITH_ James is always the same. Instead of patrolling for the first half, we sneak into a classroom or broom cupboard and make out, then after a while we split up and do our separate duties. He always skips out on half of it, but I stay for the whole time. I walk around the corridors on the third floor looking for something out of the ordinary but I know there's nothing and there will be nothing. By ten o' clock I know he's back up in the common room so I make my way to the Astronomy tower and I climb my way to the top.

He's already there, waiting for me. He's staring out watching the grounds with his back turned towards me. I watch him for a few moments. Finally he senses my presence and turns toward me. I fall into his arms and kiss him lightly on the lips. He holds me close to him and the wind whips through my hair sending it everywhere. He puts a hand through the mess trying to tame it. He smells like Narcissa, which makes me sick, but I know it's inevitable. We stand like this for some time not speaking. But soon we are kissing on the ground.

I don't have a care in the world as we do. I don't care about getting dirty. I don't care about the hardness of the ground. I don't care if anyone's watching us. I don't care if anyone comes up here. I don't care that I'm supposed to be patrolling the corridors and I don't care that I'm cheating on my boyfriend.

It's over sooner than I want it to be but I can't do anything about it anyway. The clock strikes eleven as we descend from the Astronomy tower. We are holding hands but when the door opens and we return to the corridor, we let go and pretend we don't have anything to do with each other. He walks in the other direction from me and we go on with our separate lives acting like we don't know each other.

_LUCIUS: AS I WALK_out to the Quidditch pitch I catch a glimpse of Potter. He's smirking at me, acting like he's going to win. Well, we'll see about that. I glare back at him and tell him he won't live to see tomorrow. Its not only that we're rivals in Quiddtich, but he and Lily are known as the school "sweethearts" which really makes me sick. Little does the rest of the student body know that she's in love with me, not him. And that's pretty much how I feel about this competition. It's not as much as a sports rivalry as it is a battle for Lily Evans.

The match starts and we soon lead 10 to 0 thanks to a goal by yours truly. I rub it in Potter's nose and his face turns flaming red. And before I know it we're now trailing 70 to 10. I yell at our keeper and tell him to get his head in the game. A bludger sent by Sirius Black nearly misses my head. Now I'm really starting to get angry. I swoop down and shove one of the chasers out of the way and snatch the ball up from another. I pelt down the pitch and throw it ferociously into a goal post. Now we only trail by 50 points.

I yell at Regulus Black to find the bloody snitch and he starts to yell back as the Gryffindor seeker makes a dash for something glinting in the distance. Finally Black realized and begins a long journey of trailing behind the Gryffindor. Fuming, I locate the quaffle and dash to steal it from Potter. I am nearly knocked off my broom but I recover the quaffle and pass it up ahead where someone else makes a goal. I sigh as I hear the score. We're tied. Now I can relax a bit. Black is still chasing the Gryffindor but he's slowly catching up.

I look to my side at the stands and I catch the shining green eye of Lily. It puts a spell on me and now I don't know which way to go. She blows a kiss at me, and I smile back goofily then turn to focus my attention back on the game. I see Potter watching me and my heart jumps. Did he just see that? I'm not sure, but he looks as angry as ever. He rips the quaffle out of one of our chasers hands and makes a half court pelt for the post. It floats in but its no matter for Black couldn't catch up and the damn Gryffindor caught the snitch ending the game.

_NARCISSA: I'M SITTING BEHIND_ Lily Evans and trying to throw popcorn into her hair when Lucius flies over and stares over at me. I wave to him and he just kind of floats their dumbly. I see James behind him and I wink at him. Lucius is probably thinking it was at him, but whatever. I guess there's no harm in letting him think that. Then I watch as James tears over to steal the Quaffle and he makes a half court shot sending all the Gryffindors into a raging frenzy. His skills in Quidditch make him all that more attractive. I smirk proudly around, thinking that he's my man, even if nobody but he and I knows.

Just then the Gryffindor seeker snatches up the snitch and Gryffindor wins. The Gryffindors erupt into even louder cheering and I try to act sad and mad that we lost even though I don't give the slightest shit. I watch James fly around happily and hug Sirius Black. He's jumping up and down and smiling. He looks damn good when he does that. Then my eyes travel over to Lucius and the other Slytherins who are all cursing and throwing stuff. Lucius has an ugly expression on and I decide I don't want to talk to him when he's like that. Everyone begins to move out of the stands and back to the dormitories. Gryffindor will probably be celebrating and we will probably be sulking, but whatever.

I take my time, and tell my friends to go ahead without me. I walk slowly past the changing rooms as several people walk out. I take a peak in and notice that it's mostly deserted. I slip in and see James packing his things into his bag. His shirt is off and his hair is wet from his shower. I slip over to him, looking around. Nobody else is in there. He sees me and smiles and asks me what I thought of the game. I told him the last goal was brilliant and he pulls me into a long and deep kiss. We stand like this for several long minutes and I don't want it to end but we eventually part.

He smiles at me, with his arms around me and pushes a strand of my hair back behind me. I rub my hands across his smooth back feeling all the muscles that live there. He tells me he has to go, that there's a party waiting for him. I nod, feeling a bit sad and thinking of him with Evans. He sees my expression and kisses me again. I kiss him back moving my tongue around his mouth. He pushes me into the wall, still kissing me and I move my hands up and down his back. We get lost in the moment for a few more long and wonderful minutes until he pulls me back into reality.

He tells me he really has to go and I tell he doesn't as I begin to kiss his neck. He says no and pushes me away. I grin at him as I sit down. He rolls his eyes at me and continues to pack his things into his bag. I watch him as he does this. He's perfect and everything about him is too.

_A/N:_ I'm really having fun writing these so I thought I'd continue. Please review!


End file.
